


Mandalorian Reunion

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the reunion scene between my Chiss bounty hunter, Vish-amar-reno and her husband, Torian. Smut ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandalorian Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fiction about Torian and my Chiss bounty hunter, Vish'amar'reno. I was inspired to write it as a gift for simplicity-writes. She had a rough week traveling last week and thought she might enjoy a little Torian fluff and smut. Enjoy!

A/N: This is a fiction about Torian and my Chiss bounty hunter, Vish'amar'reno. I was inspired to write it as a gift for simplicity-writes. She had a rough week traveling last week and thought she might enjoy a little Torian fluff and smut. Enjoy!

**Mandalorian Reunion**

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" I whispered into her ear, as we hugged and I tried to pull me closer to me.

"I love you too." Vish said, burying my nose in my shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she added, "Love your scent, it's so uniquely you."

Forget the victory party. Let's be alone," I said, as we reluctantly stepped apart.

"I've never heard a better idea in my life."

She was gone for five years...five long years that I believed she was dead. Time that was stolen from us by Arcann and the Eternal Empire. We'd made plans for that time—adding to our family, rebuilding my clan. Now those plans lay in tatters at our feet. I'd never forgive Arcann for that. And while I was grateful to Lana and the Alliance for her rescue, I was still angry with their deception, keeping me from her side. Everything had been stolen from us…and I was angry about that…. but this moment wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"Let's go," she said eagerly, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her ship. "We can get some time alone aboard the ship."

Pushing aside the tent flap, we walked through camp hand in hand. The warriors were celebrating today's victory. They were drinking, fighting and swapping stories of great deeds in battle.

"Champion," and "Torian," our brothers called, beckoning us to join them in a round of drinks.

"Nayc," I said, shaking my head, refusing to stop. (no)

Not now...I had one thing and one thing only on my mind...

Reaching the ship, she keyed in the security code and the door opened automatically. We stepped inside and as she reached for the key pad, I stepped up behind her, pressing my front to her back. She was my wife and I didn't care who saw us. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and she leaned into me. I reveled in the feeling of being exactly where I belonged. "I need you cyar'ika,"I breathed into her ear.

"Gods," she drawled voice heavy with desire, "I need you too."

Unable to stop myself, I spun her around so she was facing me. Looking into her eyes, that were fiery with desire, I crashed our lips together in passionate kiss. I poured my pent up hunger and desire into the kissing, making her moan in need and giving me a chance to deepen the kiss. The need for air finally forced us to break the kiss. Vish rested her head on my shoulder, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"OYA!"

Glancing up sharply, I realized the ship's door was still open and we were kissing in front of it. A group of our brothers and sisters had gathered outside, watching us. They were drinking, laughing, and slapping each other on the back. When the group realized they had our attention, as one, they raised their glasses and saluted us again, "Oya!"

My wife's blue skin took on a slight purplish tinge at being caught. After a moment though, she shook her head and huffed out a laugh at their antics. "Shall we give them a show?" she asked. Her eyes were twinkling but something in her voice had a more serious edge.

Vish was acutely aware to every Mandalorian in camp, she was highly desirable. She was stunningly beautiful, strong, a leader and most important to a Mando she was a highly skilled and gifted warrior. Every single eligible male in camp wanted her. The thought made me growl deep in my chest and glare at the assembled crowd. She was mine!

"Tor," she said, touching my cheek, trying to get my attention.

"Hmmm," I answered, scowling at the group one last time before turning my attention to her.

Leaning in, Vish nipped my ear. "Show them," she whispered breathily, "prove to them that I'm yours."

Marking territory—using a public display of affection to show whoever was watching that she was taken, unavailable. It wasn't a bad idea; we could remind the camp we were still together. The older warriors were already aware we were married but some may need a reminder. The younger ones needed a lesson that Vish was already spoken for.

Nodding, I wrapped my hand in the dark hair at the base of her ponytail and using my leverage, I pulled her head to me. "Mine," I rumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yours," she agreed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "always."

She kissed me tenderly on the lips but it quickly turned into something more, wanton and needy. She threaded her hands into my hair and pressed herself against me. She made frustrated noises in the back of her throat, when our armor kept her from really feeling me. "Tor," she whined against my mouth, "more!"

The sound of desire in her voice kindled the flame of need inside me, turning it into a raging inferno. Turning us, I pinned Vish against the wall with my body. My cock was rock hard, pressed against the confining metal of my armor. Thrusting against my wife's still armor clad center, I sought some relief from the growing ache in my body. I needed to be buried inside of her, to feel her around me.

"Please," she whispered urgently, breaking the kiss. Pressing back into me, she added, "Need you now."

"Gods," I groaned, raining down kisses on her neck until I reached her pulse point. I licked and sucked the sensitive skin, enjoying the noises she was making, until a primal urge to leave my mark on her skin consumed me. I nipped and sucked the skin, finally biting down and leaving a bruise, marking her. She inhaled sharply and I lathed my tongue across the area, soothing the pain.

"Oya!"

Catcalls and cheering rang out from the now large crowd watching us. In the heat of passion, we forgot that we were being watched.

"Damn," Vish groaned, "get rid of them."

"Done," I said, reaching out and slapping the door control, shutting the door. As it closed, I could hear the shout and groans of disappointment. They weren't going to get a show after all. "Where were we?" I asked when the door sealed and locked.

"Right here," Vish answered, thrusting her center into me and kissing me hard on the lips.

I moaned, meeting her passion with my own. Things quickly escalated as tongues and teeth collided. Our hands wandered across plated bodies, searching for hidden catches and releases. As we made our way across the docking bay, pieces were removed and dropped, left where they lay. We created a trail into the main compartment, until we were standing next to the beds across the big room in nothing but the light, tight fitting clothing we wore underneath.

"Kriff," I panted, glaring at the bunk beds.

"What?" Vish asked, slipping a hand under the waistband of my pants and wrapping it around my cock.

"Bunk….beds," I stuttered, as she slowly began to work my length. I soon lost the ability to think of anything else. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back, I thrusted into her hold, relishing the feelings running through my body.

"Frack," she said, finally noticing the problem.

"Yeah," I just managed, my hips bucking into her hand.

"Where?"

As she pondered our dilemma, her hand stopped and let go of my cock. Resting my head on her shoulder, some of the fog slowly began to lift as blood started flowing back to my brain. "Don't know," I answered her.

"Over here," she said, pulling me toward the cockpit. "Chair," she added, turning it around. She quickly and expertly divested me of my clothes and pushed me back into pilot's seat.

Kneeling down in front of me, Vish leaned in and licked my cock from base to tip and back, like a lollipop. Any blood that had made its way to my brain, quickly headed south when she sucked my length into her hot mouth. All thought fled, as she wrapped her hand around what part of my length that she couldn't take into her mouth and she slowly began to work me in and out, until I finally hit the back of her throat.

"Gods," I groaned. "Not gonna last."

She hummed her understanding, not stopping. Instead she picked up the pace, working my length hard and fast.

My hips bucked off the chair with each stroke. Grabbing her hair, I held on as she continued to suck me off. Finally unable to hold back any longer, I exploded into her mouth and down the back of her throat, coming in powerful spurts. She swallowed everything I gave her.

"Stop, stop," I panted, my hands stilling the movement of her head.

Letting go of me, Vish sat back on her heels and looked up at me, grinning and licking her lips.

"I...no words," I tried. It was still hard to believe she was alive and here with me now. If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

"I know," she said, smile dimming. Taking a deep breath, she added, "Later, now is for us."

Biting her lower lip, she winked at me seductively. Grasping the hem of her shirt, Vish pulled it over head, leaving her in just a grey sports bra and pants. My eyes hungrily swept over her body, from her shoulders, to her breasts and starting down to her abs but catching on a new scar just below her rib cage, a light saber scar. Reaching out, I touched the rough edges with my fingertips. The mar was proof of her strength as a warrior. She was alive and here.

"Did you win the battle?" I asked her.

"No," she answered, clutching my hand against her skin, "But we'll win the war."

"Tell me of it later," I said, smiling at her. "Now is for us," I echoed her words.

When she let go of my hand, I dragged my fingertips across the muscles of her stomach to the waistband of her pants. Clutching her waist with both hands, I pushed them off her hips along with her panties underneath. They pooled at her feet and Vish stepped out of them.

"So beautiful," I whispered, kissing her tummy as my hands wandered down her hips to her butt, squeezing it. Slipping a hand between her legs, I stroked the dark curls of hair clustered at the apex of her legs.

"Tor," she moaned, licking her lip.

Locking eyes with her, I pushed a finger between her folds and into heated core. "Kriff, your already so wet," I said, beginning to work my finger in and out of her.

Panting, Vish whimpered in response.

"Like that?" I asked, adding a second finger and finally a third.

"Yes," she nearly hissed, rocking into my hand.

Hooking my fingers, I shoved them into her ready body, further than before. I hit the perfect spot inside her and Vish nearly came undone. A second thrust into her, and she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, enjoying the feelings I was creating inside of her. A third stroke and I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers.

"Tor!" she shouted, riding my hand through her orgasm.

As she came down from her high, her legs grew wobbly and it looked like she might lose her balance. Grinning at the affect I had on her, I pulled her to me, sitting back in the chair and she sat astride my lap. Resting her sweaty head on my shoulder, Vish panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Good?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Think you know the answer to that one," she managed between breaths.

"Maybe," I agreed, pulling the scrunchy from her hair. The dark locks cascaded down around her shoulders. I loved her hair, the inky black against the blue of her skin...gorgeous.

"Mmmm," she said, rocking on my lap and pressing her still wet womanhood against my again, hard cock. "Seems I've had an affect on you too."

"Maybe" I echoed. Leaning in, I sucked on a nipple, making Vish whimper. It pebbled against my tongue. A few moments later, I did the same to the other.

"Frack," she mumbled, continuing to rub her overheated core against my length.

Carding my fingers through her hair, I pulled her down to me and kissed her fiercely. My tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth. I groaned into her mouth, my hips snapping forward. my achingly hard member pressing into her tummy. The need for air finally caused me to break the kiss and I rested my forehead against her.

"Love tasting me in your mouth," I told her.

"Love having you in my mouth," she returned, breathily.

"Torian?" she said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"I can't wait anymore."

Lifting herself up, Vish reached between us and guided the tip of my cock to her opening. Sitting back, she impaled herself on my hard length until I was fully sheathed in her heat.

"Vish!" I shouted, "Gods," the feeling was mind blowing and overwhelming. I never thought I'd feel this again and I relished it. I was home.

"Missed this," she said softly, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

"Don't cry," I said, wiping away another tear, with the pad of my thumb. "I'm here. Not planning on leaving you again."

"Not letting you go," she answered with a sad smile. Taking a deep breath, she visibly reined in her emotions. Once she regained some semblance of control, Vish rocked her hips, making me groan. "Need this."

Wrapping my hands around her waist as Vish rested hers on my shoulders, Vish set a good pace riding my cock, up and down, in and out.

Tilting my head back, I watched her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And it was erotic and hot as hell, the way she took what she needed from my body.

"Tor," she cried, her pace becoming faster and more erratic.

"Take what you want."

Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, Vish rode me hard until her walls finally clamped down hard on my cock and she cried out with her release.

"Torian!"

"Vish!" I shouted, as my body answered hers and my orgasm washed over me. I came deeply inside her body, filling her with my essence.

Finally overwhelmed and worn out, Vish rested against my chest as we rode out the after shocks together.

"Love you," she whispered from her place against me.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," I answered, I said kissing her sweaty head, "forever..."

**The End...**

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! As always reblogs, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
